yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kopa, Kiara, and Kion's Circle of Life peace summit/Recalling The New Wave
Here is how Kopa, Kiara, and Kion made a peace summit in Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, & Jane. Soon as the flashback was over, Rosie was impressed about the story. Rosie: Well, that's quite a story, Jane. Gypsy: It's a good thing you and Terk learned to work together. Atta: Come on, we should be ready for the peace summit. At last, Kopa, Kiara, and Kion are forming a peace summit as Rafiki, Biba, and Makini make their announcement. Rafiki: Animal friends from near and far, we are gathered here today to honor the peace summit! Biba: A Circle of Life Peace Summit between the three siblings, King Kopa of Tarzan's jungle, Princess Kiara, the Future Queen of the Pride Lands, and King Kion of the Tree of Life! Makini: And now, we let King Kopa, Princess Kiara, and King Kion say what they must to keep peace in the Cirle of Life! So, Kopa, Kiara, and Kion came up as they each give their speech on their own behaves. Kopa: As king of my jungle not far from the Pride Lands, I will do what I can to help those in my time of need with my queen, Vitani and the Lion Guard to protect the Circle of Life. Kiara: And as future queen of the Pride Lands, I'll see to it that everything the light touches will be protected. And even if in darkness, I shall support the royal family of the Outlands prevail. Kion: And as king of the Tree of Life, the Roar of the Elders will always return to it once every job is done, especially with Queen Rani and the Night Pride by my side. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Well said, Kion. After their speech, Kovu begins to noticed what become of Jane. Kovu: Jane, are you okay? Jane Porter: Oh, Kovu, I didn't notice you. Kovu: Terk told me you're planning something special for Tarzan. What's eating you, Jane? Jane Porter: Well, it's just that I wanted to show Tarzan something special. Kiara: What's Jane talking about? Kovu: She thought she could try something special about Tarzan. Jane Porter: Our first anniversary is coming soon, I haven't a thing planned for Tarzan. (to Kiara) Kiara, remember when my friends came to visit the second time? Kiara: (realized) Oh yeah, I remember, and Greenly's new fiancée, Henry. (to Kovu) Kovu, remember that? Kovu: I think so, that was before a tidal wave incident that happened back at Tarzan's Jungle. During the next flashback, Jane was trying to capture the painting of the black mamba. Jane Porter: Steady... don't move... don't... move. Just then, Tarzan caught the black mamba by the neck. Jane Porter: Tarzan! As he threw it away from Jane, she was glaring at him. Tarzan: It was a black mamba. Jane Porter: (showing her painting) I was painting it. Honestly, there's more to life than just singing around vines and saving people all the time. Things like music, science, find art. Tarzan: It's bite can kill an elephant. Jane Porter: (gulps after hearing that) The perspective is off anyway. Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Jane, what're you up to? Jane Porter: Oh, just making a painting of a black mamba, Mickey. Tarzan: I thought Jane was endanger, I didn't know she was painting it last I saved her. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Tarzan! I say, Tarzan! I've just picked up an SOS on my radio! Tantor: SOS? What's an SOS, Terk? Terk: Human emergency call, short for screaming ourselves silly. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: There's a scholar in trouble just off the coast! Tarzan: Uh... I have to save people again, sorry. Kopa: Looks like it's up to the Lion Guard to help Tarzan save lives. Vitani: My thoughts exactly, Kopa. `Til the Pride Lands end! The Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! Then, Jane had to follow them. Jane Porter: Hurry, Tantor! To the beach! As soon as they got there, the boat was sinking. Jane Porter: Oh my goodness! It's sinking! Sylvia Marpole: Great, how do we reach a boat that is sinking in the middle of the ocean?! With that, they heard some screaming from girls. Terk: Who knew humans have that kind of lung capacity? As Scrooge McDuck pulled out a pair of binoculars from his backpack, he sees the passengers who are on board the ship. Scrooge McDuck: And apparently the four I presume passengers are trapped! With not time to lose, Tarzan was swimming for the shape while trying to avoid the shark along the way. Just as he got on the ship, he climbed on the ship recognized someone unfamiliar. Tarzan: Hazel? Hazel: (screaming while hanging) Tarzan, how charming to see you again. You remember Elenor. Elenor: (screaming while hanging with Hazel holding onto her legs) Delighted, you remember Greenly of course. Greenly: (screaming while hanging with Elenor holding onto her legs as well) So nice to see you, Tarzan. Allow me to introduce my... Oh... (chuckles) my... how should I put this? My... Elenor: Boyfriend! Greenly: Yes, boyfriend. (offscreen as the camera pins up) Henry. Henry: (hanging on the steering wheel with one arm and Greenly holding onto his legs) Yes, um, hello. How do you do? (drops his case and grabbed it with his other arm) Oops! Hazel: (as the ship was sinking and Tarzan leaps up) Now that the pleasantry's out of the way, could you help me save us!? So, Tarzan quickly brought Hazel on top of the end of the boat. Just as Elenor was in the water, he swung and brought her to the top as well. Henry: I'm afraid I can't... will my grip, you know. As Tarzan grabbed Henry, Greenly lost her grip on him as Tarzan used the rope and lifted her on top with him. Tarzan: We'll ride the board down then swim to shore! Henry: Just one tiny bit of a problem, I can't actually swim. With quick thinking, Tarzan used the boarded door for the lower deck as a raft. Just when the girls are on the water, Henry was sinking into the water with shark swimming after him, until Tarzan stopped it as it swam away. At last, Tarzan brought Henry and the girls on the board as he swam them to shore. As soon as they were getting settled, Sylvia brought out warm blankets for the girls. Sylvia Marpole: You girls okay? Minnie Mouse: You three must have a rough arrival to Africa for sometime. Mona: Good thing we're here to give you three and Henry some comforts. Jane Porter: (fetching some tea) Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Henry. Elenor: Oh, non for me thank you, Dear. (notice Greenly drinking) Greenly. Greenly: Oh, right. Non of the comforts of home for us, we've come for adventure. Henry: Actually, I've only come out of a... well, foolish found regard for you, Greenly. Greenly: Oh, Henry. Really, is it true? Henry: Oh, absolutely. Although, (showing his seismology machine) I'm also looking forward to do a bit of earthquake research. Hazel: I'm afraid Henry is a geologist, can you imagine anything so dreary. Studying rocks all day? Henry: Ah, well, yes. That's why I have mindful hobby. Elenor: Oh yes, Henry also plays the oboe. Jane Porter: (as Henry plays his oboe) He plays beautifully. Donald Duck: (plugging his ears) Speak for yourself. Gremlin Gus: Oh, come on, Donald. He's not the worst musician. Jane Porter: Greenly, could you give me a hand in the kitchen? (as she joins her) He seems very nice, Greenly? Greenly: Do you think... I mean, I do... but... Jane Porter: Why on earth have you brought him to the jungle? Greenly: Well, ever since our last visit, Elenor and Hazel have been telling me that Henry a bit... how should one say? Elenor: Whimpy. Hazel: And boring, I don't see know what you see in him, Greenly. Greenly: He's suddenly... well... sensitive. And all though the jungle might make him... you know... more... Elenor: Manly. Hazel: And exciting, Like, mmm... Tarzan. I mean all women want their man to be well-rounded. Tarzan: Is that true, Jane? Jane Porter: Well, of course. (to Hazel) But really, Hazel, we also have to appreciate people for who they are. Hazel: Oh, we fully appreciate Henry for who he is. Elenor: Yes, a woefully inadequate man for our dear Greenly. Greenly: They only want what's best for me you see. Max Goof: Wait a minute. You're getting married, Greenly? Greenly: In a way, Max. Just then, Tarzan came up to Henry. Tarzan: Jane wants me to be more well-rounded, could you teach me how the oboe works? Henry: Well, you see, the mouthpiece consists of a reed. That... well... one forces air past while moving our fingers allows you to change the pitch. (demonstrates his oboe playing) Tarzan: You mean like this? (making a tune with his hands) Henry: Yes, just like that. Elenor: Tarzan, perhaps you can show Henry how you swing on vines. So, Tarzan begins to teach Henry how he swings trees in his jungle. Tarzan: See your next target, find the vine to get you there, then grip hard. Henry: See target, find the vine, yes, grip hard, and... (fell down while holding a tight grip to the vine and into the ground) I'm fine. Elenor: (seeing with binoculars) He's going to work on his grip, Greenly. Greenly: He's only a geologist. Elenor: Yes, and an oboist. Jane Porter: I think it's dreadful that you can't accept Henry as he is. Sora: Same here. Just then, Tantor came to see Jane, Sora, Mickey, and the others. Tantor: Oh, Mrs. Tarzan! Mrs. Tarzan! Look! I've got Eczema! Do you know what that means? Impending disaster! Elenor: What's he on about, Jane? Jane Porter: It's just Tantor being his panicky self. (to Tantor) It's only a rash, Tantor. Tantor: Oh, I gotta tell Tarzan! (walking away) Hazel: Look, Henry's going to try again. Scrooge McDuck: Oh, boy. Meanwhile, Kopa and Vitani were relaxing at their clearing while sunning. Kopa: This is nice, isn't it? Vitani: Yep. (notice something in the trees) Hey, Kopa, why is that human swinging the trees with Tarzan? Kopa: Something about Jane's friends expecting a lot from him, I just can't understand why. Tantor: Terk! Where's Tarzan!? Where's Tarzan!? Terk: Oh, hey, hey, hey! He's busy, he's teaching the puffy human how to fall out of trees. Tantor: But I gotta talk to him! I got eczema! Terk: Oh, yeah. I'm sure you'll want to hear about that right away. Tantor: Oh, you don't understand! I only get eczema before a natural catastrophe! A disaster is about to happen! Terk: Oh, you got that right, just watch this guy. Everytime Tarzan tried to teach Henry how to swing the vines and sliding through the tree trunks, he always gets hurt which displeased Elenor and Hazel. As for Kopa and Vitani, they were about to see Tarzan when Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu came. Simba: Kopa? Vitani? Kopa: Mom? Dad? Vitani: Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, what brings you all here? Nala: Kopa, Ma Tembo and the other elephants have been hearing earthqakes not too far from your jungle. Kopa: Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225